James's Mistake
by abcABC123
Summary: Lily's mad at James. Why?


_Ugh. UGH UGH UGH! I despise that James Potter. I despise, loathe-_

_Speak of the devil._

"Hey, Lil, what's up?" James says.

"Hmph." I sigh.

"Are you OK?"

No reply.

"Lil? Lily? Do you to see Madam Pomfrey?

"I'm fine. I might just go to bed." I actually said something.

"It's 3:30 in the afternoon…"

"Well then I'll be well rested tomorrow." I snapped, and climbed up the staircase, climbing in anger.

_I cannot, CAN NOT, believe him. We've been dating, how long? 6 months? Yeah. Not cool, Potter. If this is some dirty, foul prank or something, I am going to stuff that fat arse and shove him down the fireplace or something._

"She's mad, Prongs." Sirius told James.

"Really? I had no clue." James remarked. "I just want to know why."

" They are really temperamental, the ladies," Remus joined the conversation. "If you do the slightest thing wrong-"

"But I haven't done any bloody thing wrong!" James protested.

"Eh- you don't know that, mate." Sirius said.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" James screamed on the top of his lungs.

"Lily? Look, we all know James is a fat arse, but can you PLEASE stop yelling at us?" Rachel pleaded.

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry." I say. "But really, if he had freaking remembered my freakin-"

"Really, Lil? He just forgot. Its no big deal." Emily says.

"No offense, Em, but you can't really say anything, Miss 'I'm going to go snog Sirius now'" I counter.

"Yeah, Emily, she has a point," that's dear, old Julianna sticking up for me again.

"Okay, so I'm not the BEST person to give advice right now, but it still has meaning!" Emily points out.

I say, "It's just, so aggravating! I really thought he would have remembered."

"I mean, what could I have done? I didn't spend that much time with her yesterday, but its not like it was her birth—Ohshit. Guys, itwasherbirthday yesterday! Nowondershe'smadatme! I'msuchaterribleboyfriend! She'sgoingtokill me!" James reeled.

"Dude. Man, take a breath!" Remus advised.

"What am I going to do? It's too late! I can't pretend that I knew all along, but didn't say anything to surprise her for her present, because I didn't get her one! I'm a day too late! What am I going to do?"

"You're hosed." Sirius states.

"Thanks for the advice."

"Hmm… We have a Hogsmeade visit tomorrow, yeah?" Remus questions.

"Yeah…. Why?" James asks.

"Throw her a party!" Remus says. "Have Emily, Rachel, and Julianna take her to The 3 Broomsticks, where the Gryffindor house will be waiting. Then give her her amazing present and you're all good!"

"I like that and all, but I don't have a present!"

"Oh, I got Emily a heart necklace for her birthday, but that's in a month, so you can give it to Lily. But you owe me 15 galleons." Sirius saves the day.

"Guys, I really don't want to go! Its just Hogsmeade!" I say.

_ I mean, really. C'mon. _

"Nook! Here! Wear that new sweater-dress and leggings! And let Julianna work her magic on your hair! And my flats. Wear my flats. Oooh! And Rachel should do your makeup." _Emily argues with me WAY too much. _

"Yeahyeahyeah! I've been wanting to try the curling spell since FOREVER!" _Julianna agrees with Emily. What in the WORLD is going on?_

"No! The balloons go over there!" James is yelling at the workers. "NO! It's L-I-L-Y! Not, L-I-L-L-E-E! It's all-wrong! Everything is wrong! She's never going to forgive me, never!"

_I look in the mirror. For some reason, my mates want me to look good. And not meaning to brag or anything, but I do. My usually tangled hair is in perfect spirals, catching the sun so my head is fire. My eyes pop with the brown and gold eye shadow you can really see the green. Not to mention my outfit actually has style. Maybe I'll get a new boyfriend while we're out. _

"Hey, lets go to The 3 Broomsticks! I'm really thirsty!" suggests Julianna, her auburn hair glinting in the sun.

"Yeah, yeah!" Everyone else agrees.

I'm forced through the doors and my jaw drops.

It's beautiful. The whole shop has been redone. The tables and chairs have vanished; there is a dance floor with lights flashing and music playing. A banner says, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LILY!' At the far end of the restaurant is a table, and on the table is a 3-tier cake, vanilla with chocolate frosting.

"SURPRISE!"

James is the first to greet me.


End file.
